1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device that uses a light-emitting material such as an organic EL material, for example.
2. Related Art
Light-emitting devices in which, for example, light-emitting elements that use an organic EL material are arranged on a substrate in a planar manner, have been suggested as display devices of various electronic apparatuses in the related art. JP-A-2008-525955 discloses a configuration that coats a plurality of light-emitting elements on a substrate with a sealant for preventing the intrusion of external air and moisture. In the technology of JP-A-2008-525955, the sealant is formed over the intervals between light-emitting elements with a sufficiently thin film thickness.
However, in a configuration in which a sealant is formed with a sufficiently thin film thickness in the manner of JP-A-2008-525955, unevenness (a difference in level) that reflects the shape of each component on a substrate appears on the surface of the sealant, and there is a possibility that the sealing performance of the sealant will deteriorate as a result. In a large light-emitting device in which the intervals (approximately 0.3 mm) between light-emitting elements are sufficiently large with respect to the film thickness of the sealant in the manner of the technology of JP-A-2008-525955, the unevenness of the surface of the sealant has comparatively little influence, but in a microdisplay in which minute light-emitting elements, with an area of less than or equal to 40 μm2 for example, are densely arranged with narrow intervals, the influence of the unevenness of the surface of the sealant becomes apparent.